


Closer Rather Than Far Away

by Freya1970



Series: Tainted & Closer [2]
Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closer Remix, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanvid, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Romance?, Underworld/Subspecies Mashup, Vampire-Werewolf War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radu patiently waits for his new consort since Michelle has abandoned him to insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Rather Than Far Away

Michelle, meanwhile, has arrived at her destination and reminds herself why she has left Radu; feeling hurt at the memory of seeing him turn his attentions to someone else Michelle breaks out in a run, not paying attention to where she is going. Michelle is surprised at coming to face to face with a werewolf in the middle of the city. She tries to escape but is captured.  Meanwhile, at Castle Vladislas, Radu senses something is wrong and through the blood bond they share he realizes that Michelle has lost control over the Bloodstone and is she is dying.  Distracted, an army of werewolves descend on Castle Vladislas and wreak havoc on the many vampire minions that serve the Vampire King.  Radu attempts to defend the castle as well, but he, and his new consort fall in battle.  Michelle, who has narrowly escaped the wolves and is in hiding, begins to remember the special times she and Radu had together and how eventually she had fallen in love with him. Michelle senses something horribly wrong is happening at the castle.  Radu, using his dark magic, reverses time around him just enough to expel the stake from his heart and then manages to destroy a nearby werewolf. Michelle arrives at the edge of the forest only to notice werewolf reinforcements arriving. Michelle armed with a gun fights side by side with Radu. Atl the end of the battle Radu discovers that his new consort was nothing more than a lure planted by the werewolves. He destroys her.  Radu makes his way to where he senses Michelle is sleeping.  Making good on his promise he made only nights ago, he raises the stake over Michelle's heart 


End file.
